Ranma 12: Netherword Scramble!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: When Happosai manages to turn into twins after the second encounter with Pantyhose Taro, Soun and Genma send out posters for warriors to help take him down once and for all. What if one of those posters ended up in a place called Veldime? Ranma/Disgaea.
1. Prologue: The Twin Terrors!

Ranma 1/2: Netherworld Scramble!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"Waahahaha! I heard it all! I heard it all!"

Those were the words of the Grandmaster of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts School (and World Class Pervert) Happosai, as he snatched the glass ball full of water from the Spring of Drowned Twins from one Saotome Ranma, one of the strongest fighters in the city of Nerima (and semi-reluctant heir to the Anything-Goes style).

"Aghh! Get back here, ya old freak!" Ranma growled, chasing after Happosai.

"Not a chance, sonny! Happo Fire Burst!"

Happosai tossed one of his firecracker bombs at Ranma, which the pigtailed youth jumped over in the nick of time.

Sadly, Saotome Genma (Ranma's father) and Tendo Soun (father of Ranma's Fiancee, Tendo Akane) weren't so lucky. The bomb hit them at full force, knocking them out instantly.

Ranma spared a half-second glance to make sure his old man and future old man-in-Law were okay.

Too bad that half-second was all the time old lech needed.

Before Ranma could stop him, the old pervert dumped the entire contents of the Glass Ball over his head, much to the horror of the young aqua transsexual.

'_Oh, no!' _Ranma thought. He watched on with dread as one Happosai turned to two in an instant.

"Nyeh heh heh heh!" The two Happosai twins chuckled nastily as they leered at Ranma.

"Now there are two of us!" The first Happosai declared.

"And you know what that means, boy?" The second one asked.

"It means..."

"That you..."

**"AIN'T GOT A PRAYER!"**

At the exact same time, both Happosais' unleashed the full force of their battle auras, and focused them entirely on Ranma.

Ranma froze where he stood, unable to move, barely even able to breathe against the sheer amount of power coming from the Happosai twins.

The old freak's battle aura was bad enough when there was only _one_ of him to deal with. But _two _of them were too much for even Ranma to handle. He sunk to his knees, mouth agape and eyes wide and blank.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! What's the matter, sonny? No witty remarks for once?" The first Happosai snickered.

"Shame. I _so_ enjoy hearing them..." The second one said.

"Well, we'd love to talk..."

"But we got a date with the entire female population's silky little darlings!"

"So long, Ranma m'boy!" Both Happosais' said. "Twin Happo Fire Burst!"

Ranma was blown through the roof of the Spa resort, flying off to Kami knows where. Akane saw this from outside of the building.

"Ranma!" She cried, as she raced after him.

Ranma soon came to a crash in a cold brook of water, instantly changing to his girl form. The redhead (far away enough from Happosai's Battle Aura) soon came to her senses, and jumped up with a look of anger on her face.

"Grrr...Damn that old man..." She growled as she clenched her fist tightly.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, running into the clearing. She ran toward Ranma-chan as soon as she caught sight of her. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

"We failed, that's what happened!" Ranma-chan snapped, in a bad mood at how easily Happosai had taken her out. "We were able to convince Pantyhose Taro that the water wasn't what he thought it was, but that old freak heard every word of it. He snatched the water, dumped _all _of it on himself, and now we've got _two_ major pains in the butt to deal with!"

Akane gasped at that. "There are two Happosais now!? Just one of them was bad enough! How the _hell_ are we going to deal with two?!"

"Don't worry. I've got a plan," Ranma-chan muttered, squeezing the water out of her shirt.

But before Akane could tell her fiancée to spill it, the two saw three more shadows fly over head, and land into the brook right behind Ranma-chan.

Soun and Genma (now in panda form), both came to as soon as they hit the water.

"Oh, Kami, ALL IS LOST!" Soun shouted, tears flowing out of him. "With TWO Evil Masters, there is no more hope! The entire city will be destroyed within the week!"

**We're Doomed!!! **Gemna-panda's sign said, Genma himself crying almost as much as his friend.

"Calm down, ya crybabies!" Ranma-chan shouted. "I've got a plan to take that old freak-down!"

Ranma-chan would have said more, but the huge hulking form of Pantyhose Taro's cursed self rose from the water, looking extremely pissed...at the redhead herself.

* * *

About five near death attacks later, Akane managed to hit Pantyhose Taro with a kettle full of hot water, changing him back to his human form, and allowing Ranma-chan to knock him out with a well placed kick.

"Okay...now that that's out of the way," Ranma-chan began, pouring the last of the hot water onto herself and changing back into a man. "I have a plan to take Happosai down."

"And how do you suppose we do that? The Master was nearly unbeatable when he was by himself! But now...with an accomplice that is like him in every single way..."

"Mainly because the accomplice IS him..." Akane grumbled.

"...Master Happosai is INVINCIBLE!" Soun went on as though his daughter hadn't spoke, complete with wireless microphone.

"You're forgetting that Happosai is only twins because of the water from the Cursed Spring of Drowned Twins. That means that, as soon as we splash him with hot water, he'll go back to normal. That's when we'll finish him off!" Ranma said, looking quite happy with his plan.

**...That's it? **Genma-panda's sign read.

"Yep!"

"...That's all well and good, Ranma, but how are you going to even get close enough to douse him with hot water? He'll just immobilize you with his twin battle auras again!" Akane said.

"...Hmmm. Hadn't thought that far yet," Ranma shrugged.

This resulted in face-faults for all involved.

"_**YOU CALL THAT A PLAN?!" **_Soun hissed, going into his Demon Head mode.

"Okay, okay! My plan needs a bit of tweaking, is all!" Ranma said, cringing away from Soun. "...I guess that we can call for some backup..."

"Perfect!" Soun agreed, returning to normal. "After all, there is strength in numbers! I shall send out fliers asking for the help of capable young warriors to help us vanquish that foul demon of a master once and for all!"

**I'll help! **Gemna-panda said.

"And I'll go gather Mousse, Ryouga, Ukyo and Shampoo. They'll help us out!" Ranma nodded.

"I'll go with you." Akane said.

"No, you better go with pops and Mr. Tendo, Akane. We're gonna be facing Happosai. In _stereo_. You'd only get in the way," Ranma replied.

Akane glared at Ranma. "...I see. And Uyko and Shampoo won't be in the way? Or do you just want to spend more time with them?!"

"That's not what I meant! I meant that a Muscle-bound chick like you who only relies on brute strength wouldn't stand a chance against someone like the old freak, that's all!" Ranma explained, not noticing Akane's own battle aura rising.

"...Humph. If that's how you feel..." Akane began, bringing out her mallet. "Then stop _wasting time_ talking to me, and **go get them!**"

Akane wacked Ranma with the mallet, sending him flying high into the sky as Soun and Genma watched.

**Will that boy ever learn? **

"One day, old friend...one day."

* * *

"Ranma, you _jerk_!" Akane seethed, on her way back home with her dad and Genma. "Honestly! Telling me that he thinks Shampoo and Ukyo are better fighters than me!"

"Um...he didn't exactly say that, Akane..." Soun said.

"Well, I'll show him!" Akane went on, ignoring Soun. "Once we get these fliers done, I'll send them anywhere and everywhere I can! We'll be sure to get someone who's stronger than that dummy, and _they'll _take care of Happosai before him or his precious Ukyo and Shampoo! _THEN_ we'll see how his pride likes it!"

**...She's not listening, Tendo.**

Soun didn't respond. He just sighed.

The trio made it back to the Tendo Household, and went to the Living Room. There they saw Nabiki (Akane's older sister) tallying up the money she made from her latest scheme.

Nabiki turned to regard them as they stepped (or rather, stormed in Akane's case) into the room.

"Hello daddy, sister, Mr. Saotome. Did you manage to take care of Pantyhose Taro and Happosai?" Nabiki asked, turning back to her money.

"Well, Ranma managed to defeat Pantyhose Taro on his own...but Master Happosai learned of the water from the Spring of Drowned Twins, and used it to become twins himself," Soun explained. "So now, Ranma is gathering up Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo to help take down the evil master once and for all. But just in case, Saotome and I are going to make fliers asking for strong warriors to help out, then your sister will send them out."

"Interesting. Let me guess...you want me to check our finances to see how much money we can spare as a reward, correct?" Nabiki said dryly.

"But of course!" Genma (who was back to normal) said. "Going up against the master is like signing your own death warrant! Anybody who knows of him won't waste their lives without some form of reward in return. That's pretty much a given."

"Very well," Nabiki sighed. "But this might take me a bit. Considering how tough Happosai is, it'll cost quite the pretty penny to find anyone willing to take him out."

"Money is no object! Do whatever it takes to hire someone even stronger than that baka Ranma!" Akane raged.

"...Ranma and Akane got in another fight, huh." Nabiki said, a dry look on her face.

"Uh-huh," Soun sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma had gathered all of the fighters he had mentioned before. Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga were standing in front of him, faces deadly serious.

Ranma halted his pacing, turning to look at them with an equally serious face. "Do you all know what I have called you here for?"

"Considering that you kept reminding us all the way here, I think we do, Ran-chan," Ukyo said, rolling her eyes.

"Good. This meeting is to unveil my plan on how to...defeat the Happosai Twins!" Ranma said dramatically.

"That's all well and good, Saotome, but what's this got to do with the Nerima Dump?" Mousse asked...to a pile of trash. "...Did you even shower this morning??"

Shampoo smacked the near-sighted boy in the back of the head and placed his glasses back unto his eyes. "You no question Airen, Duck-Boy! If Ranma say he has way to beat master pervert, than Ranma do!" Shampoo stated heatedly. "...But Shampoo must admit she curious too."

"I swear, if this is another one of your crazy schemes, Ranma..." Ryouga growled.

"No, no it's simple. Ukyo, Shampoo and myself, in girl form, will pretend to surrender to the old freaks, while dressed in some _very _revealing clothing! Then, we'll lure both of them to the very spot that we're standing on, indicated by this big red 'X' I've painted," Ranma began. The others looked down towards their feet to see said red 'X'.

"Okay. So what happens once he steps on the 'X'?" Ryouga asked.

"That's when we unleash our secret weapon!" Ranma said with a wink. Then he shouted, "Bring it in, boys!"

All of a sudden, a huge garbage truck backed up towards the group of teens, much to the surprise of all (except for Ranma himself).

"Ranma-honey...where did you get this Garbage truck from?" Ukyo asked.

"And why it smell so bad?! Shampoo know that Garbage Trucks smell bad all time, but _really_!" The Amazon said, pinching her nose shut.

"I made sure to pack it full with all of the nastiest stuff I could find in 10 minutes! You think it's hard to be near right now? Just wait until we dump this on the old man! After getting hit by this stuff, no woman, let alone any Human Being, will come within 50 ft of the freak!" Ranma said smugly. "And since Happosai is so perverted that he needs to be able to touch girls to survive, both of them will get so weak that beating them will be child's play!"

"Hmmm. I must admit, that is a good sounding plan, Saotome," Mousse admitted. ...Though for some reason, he was looking at the truck rather than Ranma, even with his glasses on.

"Yeah...except for one thing," Ryouga said, inching away from the huge truck.

"...What is it?" Ranma said, his back to the truck.

But rather than answer him, Ryouga grabbed Ukyo, Mousse grabbed Shampoo, and they all jumped away.

...Just before the Garbage Truck dumped all of its contents onto the red 'X'...right where Ranma was standing.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" The voice of Happosai chuckled from the driver's seat of the truck. "Did you really think that I wouldn't take advantage of the fact that there are now _two_ of me? I had my twin spy on you the entire way here! Then once he found out what was going on, it was a simple matter to knock out the real driver, and turn your 'ingenious' plan against you!"

Happosai hopped out of the driver's seat, and onto the little roof of the truck. "Give it up, Ranma! Your spot as the strongest in all of Nerima has just been tarnished. For good! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Perhaps. But you made a big mistake coming here alone, old man!" Ukyo said, bringing her Battle Spatula forward.

"With all our powers combined, we'll be sure to take you out!" Mousse said, ready to bring out his vast amounts of weapons.

"Happosai! Because of you, women (including dear Akane) have seen hell! Prepare to die!" Ryouga shouted.

"Here we come, pervert-man!" Shampoo growled, as the four jumped towards the Master of Perversion.

"Happo Fire Burst!" Came a shout from behind them.

The four couldn't dodge in time. They were all blasted by the bomb, and knocked out in an instant.

"Hotcha! Nice job, Sai!" Happosai said to his twin, as he joined him on the roof.

"Too easy, Happo!" Sai said, with a bag filled to the brim with 'silky darlings'.

"Now then, let us enjoy our newest conquest!" Happo cheered.

"Okay!" Sai cheered as well.

The two Twin Terrors bounced off, leaving Ranma and the others alone.

"...Damn you...old freaks..." Ranma growled underneath the pile of sludge and various other things.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't easy...but I finally came up with a good price for taking down the 'Twin Terrors'," Nabiki sighed. "500,000 Yen should be enough, right?"

"Well...if that's all we can spare..." Soun said, rubbing his chin. "In other news, we've just finished the posters!"

The head Tendo gave one of the posters to Nabiki, which displayed two poorly drawn Happosais, and words above that said, **If you want to test your skills, or just make a few quick yen, then help us defeat this evil you see here!** It also included where they lived, and their Phone Number, in case anybody had questions to ask.

"Well, I can see that Akane had a hand in this..." Nabiki snorted. "This picture makes him look even more demonic than he really is."

"Shut up, Nabiki! It's supposed to look like that!" Akane seethed.

"If you say so, sis…" The Money Loving Tendo shrugged.

"Now that everything else has been taken care of, all that is left to do is send as many of these fliers out as fast as we can!" Soun declared. "Akane, I'm counting on you!"

"Piece of cake!" The Youngest Tendo said with thumbs up as she grabbed the posters. "Just leave it to me!

Akane jumped through the window, rushing down the street with posters in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkness of a simple room, a ritual was taking place.

This room belonged to a young man named Hikari Gosenkugi, another one of Ranma's rivals. …Though, to a much lower extent.

While most of Ranma's enemies used their respective fighting styles to try and take down the stallion, Gosenkugi tended to turn towards the more…arcane forces to defeat his foe.

He didn't really have much luck with that…at all.

But today…today would be different! All thanks to a book that he had obtained, titled 'Dark Warp Portals and You'.

If he could just set everything up correctly…then he would gain the power of the dark legends…the Overlords!

Gosenkugi had read all about these titans of tragedy. Their power was enough to destroy an entire planet with ease. In fact, from what he had read about the most powerful of them all, Tyrant Overlord Baal, they could rule the entire universe uncontested!

That fool Saotome wouldn't be able to overcome this…and sweet Akane would finally be his…

"Everything is finished!" Hikari said, gazing upon the portal that he had drawn up. It looked just like the one in the book. All that was left was to say the magic words…

The gothic boy cleared his throat before uttering the words that would open up his destiny…and Ranma's downfall.

_Spirits of darkness, hear my plea_

_And open the path for humble me_

_For I am one, who seek the might_

_To vanquish my foes in a fit of spite_

_Open the darkness, show me the night_

_Allow me to rule with unbeatable might!_

As soon as Hikari said the last word, the portal began to glow an eerie purple. After a few seconds, the portal exploded with power, knocking Gosenkugi back a bit as a bright light came from the circle.

"I…I can't believe it. It worked!" Gos exclaimed, laughing with joy. "Now…all I have to do is jump into the portal… and it'll only be a matter of time before the power of an Overlord is all mine!"

But just as he was about to, none other than Akane barged into the room. "Gosenkugi! Are you here?"

The gothic boy was so surprised to see the object of his affection that he failed to notice that Akane was holding a big stack of posters in her arms.

He also failed to notice that his giant book of Dark Portals was right in front of Akane as she was rushing in.

The result was rather obvious.

"Kyahhh!" Akane screamed, tripping over the book, and releasing the posters.

"Akane!" Gos said in concern, leaping towards the spot where Akane's face was about to meet the floor. He landed face first on the floor, and Akane landed on top of him.

"Oh no, the posters!" Akane shouted springing up as she saw them fly towards the strange looking light in the dark boy's room. With all the speed she gained training in the Arts, she snatched up every single paper.

Well…except for one.

As Akane watched on in disappointment, and Gosenkugi watched on in horror, the paper flew right into the light. It then vanished right before their eyes, and the light (having done its job), went right with it.

* * *

Holt Village. The home of the most famous Demon Hunter of all time.

Well, Ex-Demon Hunter.

Ever since the defeat of the Fake Zenon, there had been no more reason to fight Demons anymore. Not to mention that he (Adell) had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, saving up enough HL to buy Rozalin a Giant Robo Suit.

"Man…it's been two years since that whole fiasco at Evil Academy, and I'm still not any closer to having enough money to get her that gift…" Adell sighed. "If only I was good at more than just fighting…"

All of a sudden, a little flash came from the nearby Dimensional Gate, followed shortly by a torn piece of paper.

The wind carried the piece of paper all the way towards Adell, and smacked him in the face with it.

"Hey!" The red haired Ex-Demon Hunter grunted, pulling the paper off. He was about to toss it when he saw part of the message on it.

"Hmmm…reward, huh?" Adell mused. He took a look at the picture on the paper, and recoiled a bit. "Ugh, that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen…"

Finally, he looked towards the bottom of the paper, and his eyes went wide. "Wow, look at all those zero's! The other half's been ripped off, but this could be a huge reward.

Adell put two and two together, and said, "This must be a wanted poster! If I can beat the guy on this paper, I can claim the reward! And that'll put me one step closer to getting that gift for Rozalin!"

Adell took one last look at the paper. "Hm…Nerima, huh? Doesn't sound like any place I've ever been to. But I'm sure it'll be fine. I took on the Legendary Tyrant Overlord Baal. Twice! Nothing scares me anymore!"

Adell stuffed the piece of paper in his pants pocket, and clenched his glove-covered fist.

"Time to do what I do best. Taking down demons! Demon Hunter Adell never loses!"

With that, he rushed over to the Gate, intent on gaining the reward, and getting one step closer to getting the girl he liked her present.

* * *

However, in a deeper part of the world Veldime, the very same woman that Adell was thinking about just got a similar piece of paper. Or rather, the second half of it. The force and speed that the paper was transported through ripped it clean in half. It was by pure luck that Rozalin happened upon this piece of paper in her castle (she took it from the fake Zenon after his defeat at her hands).

If by luck you mean Taro, Adell's younger brother and Rozalin's most faithful servant.

"You picked this up by the Gate, Taro?" Rozalin said, looking closely at the parchment.

"Yes, princess. I saw it on the ground just as I got back from my mission," Taro said cheerfully.

"It seems to be a wanted poster of some sort. At least, that's how it appears in my eyes. Why else would there be a picture of such a horrid looking thing above a dollar sign?" Rozalin proclaimed. "Apparently, the bounty seems to be in a place called Nerima. Interesting…"

"Princess, are you going to take this bounty request?" Taro questioned.

"…Why not. I've no other pressing matters at the moment," Rozalin said. _'Besides saving up enough money for Adell's Gift…_ _this could help in a big way if I capture this monstrosity.'_

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Rozalin stood up from her throne, and thrust her arm out in a grand jester, hand on her hip. "Taro, tell the Gate Master that we shall be departing shortly. Have her set a course for this Nerima. We shall capture this creature, and claim the reward for ourselves!"

"As you wish, princess!" Taro said with a salute, before rushing off.

Rozalin watched with a fond smile before pulling out her gun, Noble Rose.

'_It's been two years since the Evil Academy incident…and two years since I've had to use you again,'_ The reincarnated Goddess of all Overlords thought. _'You are the most special of guns to me, since Adell's mother gave you to me as a gift. You've gotten me through many a tough battle. …And more importantly, you've kept me from having to resort to…THAT power again…let's hope it's the same today…'_

Taking a deep breath, the princess holstered the weapon to the side of her dress, and followed after Taro, ready to face whatever came her way.

* * *

Hanako: Hi, everybody! Super sexy, super cool and super cute Hanako is here to do the preview for the next episode! An episode that features my big brother Adell kicking ass and taking names!

Adell: Hanako, you're embarrassing me…

Hanako: Adell finally makes it to the gaudy town of Nerima, intent on vanquishing its evil troll of a pervert!

Happosai: Hey, I'm no troll, ya little brat!

Hanako: (Blows Happosai away with Bazooka) When he gets there, he finds that a group of rag-tag wannabe fighters is already assembled to take down the troll, with the leader being the world-class pervert, the-more-fiancés-than-you-can-shake-a-stick-at, Ranma Saotome!

Ranma: Hey, I ain't a pervert! That's the old freak's job!

Hanako: (Knocks Ranma out with a frying pan) The vile Saotome challenges the dashing and handsome Adell to a fight of epic proportions! Take this, Soaring fire!

Adell: Hanako…

Hanako: How about this?! Crimson Flame!

Adell: Hanako…?

Hanako: Ultimate trump card fighting skill! VULCAN BLAZE!!"

Adell: …I give up.

Hanako: Adell shall show these weaklings the true meaning of skill and power! And he shall do it with both hands tied behind his back.

Adell: Good luck with that…"

Hanako: Next time, on 'The Adventures of the Dashing and Super Strong Adell'! Final Episode, The Gauntlet of Terror! Be sure to watch for a guest appearance from me! (Heart)

* * *

And that finishes the first chapter of this Ranma/Disgaea crossover. Hope you enjoyed it. Catch you next Continue!


	2. Episode 1: Battle Royale!

Ranma ½: Netherworld Scramble!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"This…isn't over…ya old freak…Ranma Saotome…never loses!"

At least…that's what Ranma was telling himself. But even he had to admit to himself that he finally may have met his match.

Happosai was the one foe that Ranma had never truly been able to defeat. And now that there were TWO of them…the odds certainly seemed to be against him.

The fact that he was carrying Ukyo and Shampoo under his shoulders, and dragging Mousse and Ryouga behind him with his hands, didn't do anything for his confidence.

But he wouldn't let it get him down! He was Ranma Saotome! Man among men, and the strongest fighter in Nerima! He had faced tougher things than this, and he would get through it just like always.

…He just needed to regroup, take a two hour long shower, and then he'd figure out a way to defeat that pervert!

Ranma finally made it back to the Tendo Household, looking forward to taking a long relaxing soak in the furo.

But what he saw nearly made him drop his companions in shock.

There was a huge line of people in front of him. And from the way most of them carried themselves, he could see that they were fighters in their own right.

Even stranger was the fact that Nabiki, in a visor and sunglasses, was sitting at a newly made booth at the front of the line, writing things down as she…interviewed the people. She was currently talking to a man who wore a cape (without a shirt) and black leather pants, of all things. His flowing blond, sparkling hair would have blinded her if not for the sunglasses. Not to mention his dazzling pearly whites. He also had bulging, chiseled muscles.

"Name?" Nabiki asked, making sure to not look directly into the pretty man's face.

"Sparkling Samson!" The man declared in a regal tone, doing a few poses.

"Uh-huh…" Nabiki rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that you have what it takes to defeat the Happosai Twins?"

'_Wait…defeat Happosai?!'_ Ranma thought, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I don't just think that I can defeat the twins, I know I can!" Samson said. "Your little poster depicts them as some sort of demons. But there is no such thing as demons, nor is there such a thing as an unbeatable opponent! Everyone has a weakness, and once you exploit it, they are easily taken down. These…'Demon Twins' are no different!"

"Hmmm…well, you sound confident at the very least…" Nabiki said, tapping her chin with her pen. "I'm willing to give you a shot."

"Hahahahahahaha! Excellent! I shall defeat the twins, and prove my might before the entire city's eyes!" Samson declared.

"Hold on there, sparkles. First, you'll have to get through the challenge round before we except you for the job," Nabiki told the flexing mountain of a man.

"Humph. Very well. I shall await the start of this…challenge," Sparkles sniffed disdainfully.

"Well, you can do it over there," Nabiki replied, pointing to a large bench.

Sparkles gave a curt nod before heading towards the seat, cape performing a dramatic flap as he walked towards there.

"Okay, next!" Nabiki called out.

Ranma, dropping the guys and gently letting the girls down, promptly stormed towards the front of the line, ignoring the way the guys and girls began to gag as the full force of the smell from the garbage that had been dumped on him hit their noses.

"Hey, Nabiki!" Ranma growled, coming to a stop in front of the Mercenary Girl.

"Oh, it's you Saotome…" Nabiki began, before the smell hit her as well. She jumped out of the chair and back peddled away from Ranma, pinching her nose shut as she glared at the pig-tailed boy. "God, Saotome, what have you been rolling around in?!"

"Never mind that! What's this about these people coming here to defeat Happosai?! That's my job!" Ranma shouted.

"And judging by all of the knocked out fighters behind you, I'd guess it didn't go so well," Nabiki said dryly. "Relax, Saotome. It's not a sure thing that we're going to let these guys and gals face Happosai just yet. That's where you and the Amazon come in."

Ranma fixed Nabiki with a suspicious look. "What do you mean? And what does Shampoo have to do with this?"

"It's quite simple. Seeing as you and she are the second strongest male and female in Nerima, you two are the perfect scales for all these people to test their strength on. After all, if none of them can beat you, then they don't stand a chance against the Happosai twins," The middle Tendo sister replied.

"So…you're going to have the men face me, and the women face Shampoo, before you determine if they're strong enough to face the old freak?" Ranma said.

"Bingo, Ranma. If you want to be the one to take Happosai down, then just make sure that none of these people beat you," Nabiki said.

"Humph, well why didn't you say so?" Ranma said, cracking his knuckles with a big smirk on his face. "I could use a little something to relive my stress…not to mention that maybe I'll gain a little experience to take down that pervert!"

"I thought you might like that," Nabiki replied. "We'll get started as soon as I finish the interviews. …Until then, you and the people you carried should take a nice, _long_ shower."

"…Right," Ranma sighed. He picked up the others, and headed for the furo.

* * *

Episode 1

Battle Royale!

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about what's happening at the Tendo Home?"

"Yeah! There's gonna be some big fight or something."

"I heard that Nabiki Tendo is hosting the whole thing!"

"It's expensive too. 2000 yen ($20.00) for a ticket!"

"Yeah, but knowing her, it's gonna be something special alright!"

Word spread quickly about the 'test' that Nabiki Tendo was planning to put the fighters through. It would be Ranma and Shampoo taking on all the people that wanted the chance to take down Happosai. The event would end only when a Man/Woman duo defeated them, or Ranma and Shampoo defeated all of the hopefuls.

People were rushing towards the event, yen ready to be spent. If there was one thing that the people of Nerima knew, it's that anything involving Ranma would prove to be entertaining.

The word spread out so quick, that there was no one on the east or west side of the city left. This was rather convenient for what happened next.

* * *

A few seconds after the last person left, a huge spike of energy erupted from the ground, forming a portal. A few more explosions of energy happened within the portal, before a huge flash of light exploded in the portal.

When the light faded away, a person was standing in its place. This person was none other than Adell, brushing off some of the dust that got on him during the explosions of light.

"…I swear, I'll never get used to traveling like this," Adell murmured. He took a look around the town, a bit surprised. "Hmmm, that's weird. According to Friday, Nerima is supposed to be a highly populated place. And she's never wrong about things like this. I wonder where everyone is…"

The former Demon Hunter shrugged. "Ah well. I'll just focus on finding the place on this paper. Some place called the Tendo Estate…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the east side of town, a similar portal appeared. Once the light explosions ceased however, a young woman and younger boy were seen in its place.

"So, this is Nerima…" Rozalin said, taking a quick look around. "Humph. Not much to look at."

"I wonder where all of the people are, princess?" Taro said.

"Who cares? The only thing that matters is that we find either the address on this paper, or take out this demon on the paper. The sooner we do either one, the better. I long to leave this dirty place and return to my lavish castle… Let's go, Taro!"

"By your command, princess!" Taro said with a little salute, before the two made their way down the street.

* * *

Unknown to them, however, the very demon(s) they were looking for were hiding right above them on a telephone pole.

Happo began to laugh as he saw what was on the paper. "Well, well! So they've already got wanted posters of us sent out. We must be quite popular!"

"Nyeh heh heh heh… I'd say so, Happo!" Sai chuckled, smoking on his pipe.

"That's only because you were so much trouble when there was only one of you."

Happo and Sai whirled around at the sound of a female voice. One that they knew very well.

Cologne, one of the elders of the Amazon clan back in China, (not to mention Shampoo's Great Grandmother and strongest Female in Nerima) gazed upon the two, perched upon her long cane (which was perched on one of the power lines).

"This is quite a fine mess you've gotten yourselves into, Happy," Cologne sighed. "Not only are all of the warriors in Nerima out for both of your heads, but now we've got these three strange people coming out of nowhere, also seemingly after your heads."

"Hmmm? Are you daft, old woman? I only counted two people coming out of that portal," Happo said.

"What you don't know is that another portal just like that one appeared to the west of here. Only, what came out was a young red-haired man."

Cologne's face became serious as she said her next words.

"And the power I could sense coming from him…it far surpasses my own. It rivals the power I held within my prime, but even I cannot fathom the true extent to which the Red-haired youth's power is. And that woman…she's just as powerful…only I can sense something else within her…something terrible."

Both Happo and Sai gained serious looks on their faces as well. "We're well aware of what you say, Cologne. It's nice to know that you care about us that much…"

The two were both whacked upside the head by Cologne's staff.

"It's not because I'm worried about you. It's because I'm worried that the resulting damage, should either of those young people find you, will destroy my restaurant," Cologne said coolly.

"Yeah…of course," Sai winced, rubbing the bump on his head as Happo did the same.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, I think I'll have a look-see about this 'Battle to end all Battles' that the young folks were talking about. See ya, ya old goat!" Happo said with a little wave. The twins jumped down from the pole, heading towards the big event.

Cologne sighed as she watched the two go off.

'_I truly hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Happosai…'_

* * *

"HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Akane was in a very foul mood. She had come up with this whole thing to find someone who could take out Happosai before her jerk of a fiancée could. But somehow, Nabiki had turned this whole thing into a Tag Team match. And even worse, Ranma was paired up with that hussy of an Amazon Shampoo!

"Hey, don't look at me! I had no idea that this was going to- would you let go of my arm, Shampoo?!"

"Aiyahhh…Shampoo so happy! Shampoo get to team with Airen and show weaklings power of our love!" Shampoo purred, nuzzling her face against Ranma's arm.

"…Normally, I'd be trying to slice your balls off with a rusty knife by now, Saotome. But I realize that beating that old fart Happosai is much more important. So, for today _only_, I'll allow you to team up with the lovely goddess Shampoo," Mousse said, nodding his head.

"I agree with Mousse, Ranma. But you had better get this over with quickly, because the longer you make Akane mad, the more chance you have of me _crippling _you after this is all over!" Ryouga growled.

"Ranma-honey! If this bimbo slows you down with her over sized water balloons, then feel free to replace her with me at any time!" Ukyo said, ignoring Shampoo's death glare.

"…Am I the ONLY one who sees the problem here?!" Akane said, staring at everyone else like they had screws loose.

"Well, Akane, this was really your idea to begin with," Nabiki pointed out, sipping a juice box.

"It WASN'T my idea for that jerk and that hussy to team up, thank you very much, Nabiki!" Akane snarled, glaring at her sister.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Jeez, sis. If you want to team up with Ranma so much, then just say so."

Akane gained a tiny blush on her face, which she whirled around to hide. "W-why would I want to team up with that big ape?!"

"It's okay, Akane. I wouldn't want to team up with an un-cute gorilla like you anyway!" Ranma scowled, lifting Shampoo up bridal-style, much to the Amazon's surprise and delight (and Ukyo, Mousse and Akane's anger). "Come on, Shampoo! Let's go and show these losers why the two of us are the strongest fighters around!"

"Shampoo ready when you are, Airen!" Shampoo giggled, giving Ranma a peck on the cheek. Ranma suppressed a shiver when he felt the anger of all the others (except Ryouga and Nabiki) growing behind him. He quickly jumped away to the platform where the fights would be held, barely dodging a Mallet strike from Akane, a sword swipe from Mousse, and a spatula smack from Ukyo.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, RANMA!" Akane roared, clenching a shaking fist.

Nabiki sighed, shaking her head. "Well, time for this party to start." She pulled out a microphone, and made her way to the stage, where a crowd of nearly every citizen in Nerima was waiting.

"Thank you for coming, Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever, Ranma Gauntlet Match! All of the toughest warriors in Nerima have gathered for a chance to prove their might against the second strongest Martial Artists in this city, and all for a chance to take on…the terrifying Happo twins!"

As if on cue, Happo and Sai both jumped onto the platform from out of nowhere, shocking Nabiki into dropping her microphone. Sai grabbed it before it hit the floor, however.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!!" That's right, boys and girls! The strongest person, or should I say duo, is now us!" Sai crowed into the microphone, ignoring the various boos that the crowd rained upon both of them.

"Quite a big turn out! It's sad that so many people think they have a chance against Ranma, let alone us…" Happo sighed, shaking his head. "But don't mind me! I'm just here for the entertainment. Heh…to think, so many people are willing to beat themselves up for a chance at the two of us! Sniff…brings a tear to my eye…"

"Oh, I'll be bringing more than just one tear to your eye when I get through with you, freak!" Ranma snarled at the twins.

Happo and Sai just sent an amused, half-lidded look towards the Pig-tailed youth. "You're welcome to try, sonny…"

The two jumped off the Platform and unto the ground, pulling out some popcorn and soda from out of nowhere.

Ranma seethed as he glared at the cocky twins, before he felt Shampoo hug him from behind, nuzzling her face into his strong back.

"Ranma not worry. Shampoo make sure that Airen get to take on Happo twins and crush them in front of everyone in glorious battle!" Shampoo purred.

Ranma unlatched the arms wrapped around him and slid a distance away from the amorous Amazon. "That's nice, Shampoo. Just make sure you focus on our enemies and not me!"

"Okay! ^_^" Shampoo giggled, before adapting a serious look and getting into her fighting stance.

Nabiki picked up the discarded microphone, and cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well, now that that little annoyance is out of the way, allow me to state the rules. First, there is no killing allowed at any time. No exceptions! Second, you can't cripple your opponent either. This is a _friendly _competition. And finally, you claim victory if you knock your opponent out, they give up, or you knock them off the platform and onto the ground. One last thing! In the final fight against Happosai, none of these rules (except for the non-killing one) apply! The battle shall continue until both people on one side get KO'd!"

"Now then, are you guys ready to rock!?" Nabiki shouted.

The crowd roared in excitement, ready to see the carnage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adell had heard all of the noise from a mile away, and looked a bit excited.

"Hmmm…a fighting competition, huh? And all these people want to take down this Ranma character just to get to this Happosai? The two of them must be pretty strong…"

All of a sudden, a light bulb lit over Adell's head.

"Wait, Happosai?! That's what this paper says the name of the demon is!" Adell said, looking at said paper. "So, I guess I'm not the only one to get one of these things. And this whole thing is to find people strong enough to take him on?"

Adell got a cocky smirk on his face, as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Great! It's been a while since I've gotten a real challenge. I'll just enter the fray, defeat this Ranma guy, and then take down Happosai for the reward! I'd better hurry and see if there's any open spaces left!"

The Ex-Demon Hunter sprinted down the street, following the noise towards the event.

* * *

Of course, Rozalin had heard all of the noise as well, and was on her way to the fight herself, Taro in tow.

"So, at least we've found out where this Happosai is hiding. It'll be a simple matter to crush this 'Ranma', and take down Happosai for myself!" The Princess said with a gleam in her eyes.

Before Taro could respond though, a scream alerted their attention to the skies, where they saw a Male and Female fighter flying away at high speeds, bruises all over their faces.

"What the heck was that?" Taro said, question mark over his head.

"That just means that we're getting closer to the action, Taro!" Rozalin proclaimed. "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

"Humph, that was too easy!" Ranma smirked, flexing his muscles.

"First duo too, too weak. No challenge for Shampoo or Airen at all!" Shampoo said with a cocky look on her cute face, arms crossed.

Ukyo seethed as she watched the two on stage from the sidelines. "I can't believe that little…where does she get off thinking that she can just fight alongside MY Ranma like that?!" She growled.

Ryouga shrugged. "Ah well, at least he's not teaming with Akane."

Ukyo smacked the Lost boy upside the head. It didn't hurt Ryouga at all, but it did get his attention. "You jackass! It may not matter to you, but think about what it means to me! Once they take out all of these other jobbers, nothing will stop them from taking out Happosai! I can see it now…"

**

* * *

**

Ukyo's Overactive Imagination

_Ranma and Shampoo stood over the defeated Happosai, as the crowd cheered for them._

"_Finally, the evil Happosai has been defeated once and for all!" Ranma said with a sigh, landing on his butt with a huff._

_Shampoo landed unto his lap with a sigh, hugging him tight around the waist. "Shampoo so happy that evil threat is stopped," She said with a love filled sigh._

"_You know, this fight made me realize something, Shampoo," Ranma said, making no attempt to free himself from Shampoo's affectionate embrace._

"_What that, Airen…" Shampoo said, looking up into Ranma's sparkling blue eyes._

_Ranma began to stroke Shampoo's cheek gently with his hand, making the Amazon sigh and lean into it. "I realize that having you by my side would make me the happiest man alive…and I don't mean in just battles either._

_Shampoo gave a little gasp as she looked up at Ranma again, eyes wide. "Airen…do Ranma mean?"_

"_Yes, Shampoo…will you marry me?" Ranma said, teeth sparkling as he gave a gentle smile to Shampoo, cheeks blushing a mild red._

"_Oh, Ranma…of course Shampoo accepts! Shampoo been waiting long, long time for Airen to say that!" Shampoo said, happy tears in her eyes as she embraced Ranma even tighter. The crowd cheered even louder._

"_I'm glad, Shampoo…" Ranma said, putting his hand under the Amazon's chin and lifting her face to gaze upon her eyes._

"_R-Ranma…" Shampoo whispered, closing her eyes and leaning towards him, lips puckered._

"_Shampoo…" Ranma breathed as he did the same…"_

* * *

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! No no no no no no NO!" Ukyo screamed, making Ryouga jump up a few feet. "There is no way in HELL I'll allow that to happen! Not while I still breathe!"

She grabbed Ryouga around the arm, dragging him to the backstage of the platform. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" Ryouga stammered.

"Come on, pig-boy! We're entering this little competition!" Ukyo growled. "We can't let Ranma and Shampoo win and take on Happosai!"

"B-But all of the spots have been taken! There's no more room left!" Ryouga said, straining to get out of Ukyo's grip. Why was it that while _he _had the freakish strength, he could never seem to get out of this girl's grip!?

"So, we simply _make _some spots be open! And by that, I mean we take out most of these jokers and get ourselves a spot. After all, Nabiki never said that those were against the rules!" Ukyo said with a cute little wink. "Besides, if Akane watches you take down Ranma, and then defeat Happosai, she'll fall in love with you for sure! This whole thing was her idea to try and find someone stronger than Ran-chan, remember?"

_That _caused Ryouga to think about things. "Well…you may have a point…"

"That settles it, then! Let's go!" Ukyo said.

'_Sorry, Ran-chan, but this is for your own good!'_

* * *

"Humph. These little wimps think they can defeat Happosai? How sad…"

Pantyhose Taro watched from above on a telephone pole as Ranma and Shampoo took on their fourth opponents with ease.

"Fools. Only I deserve the right to defeat Happosai. When the time is right, I'll strike."

He gained a dark look on his face.

"And if anyone gets in my way, especially the cross dresser, they will _die…_"

* * *

Happosai: As the tournament to take yours truly on continues, shady dealings are happening backstage! A Yakuza Lord bets his entire wealth that the Dashing Twins, Happo and Sai, will lose in the final round!

Ranma: What the heck are you talking about, ya old geezer?

Happosai: The evil scum threatens Happo and Sai to throw the fight, but the most powerful fighters in Nerima refuse to give in! They join the local Detective Office to rat out the fiends.

Akane: When would you have time to do that?

Happosai: But alas, it was a trap! The Yakuza have already brought out the office, and now they have Happo and Sai surrounded! With Bazookas! How will our pure heroes escape this one?!

Ukyo: What Yakuza would be carrying around Bazookas? And since when were _you_ pure?

Happosai: Next time on 'Happo and Sai: Master Detectives'! Final Episode, Yakuza Battle Royale! You punks have the right to remain silent...

Ryouga: Just ignore him…

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is when the crap hits the fan! Will Ranma and Shampoo defeat all the challengers? Will Ukyo and Ryouga defeat them instead? Can anyone stop Pantyhose Taro's impending wrath? What will happen when Adell and Rozalin (along with Adell's Brother, Taro), finally make it to the fight? Will Sparkling Samson be given a bigger role? And at last, who will take on Happosai in the final round?! Tune in to find out, on the next…

Ranma ½: Netherworld Scramble!

Catch you next continue!


	3. Episode 2: Samson's Sparkling Strength!

Ranma ½: Netherworld Scramble!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

"Wow, what a big crowd!" Taro said in awe, as he and Rozalin finally made it to the source of all the excitement. "I haven't seen a turnout this big since the time all those Overlords came for Fake Zenon's head a few years back!"

"Indeed. Seems that the capture of this demon on the paper was a much bigger event then we were led to believe," Rozalin replied. "Humph, no matter. My victory shall feel all the sweeter in front of a crowd. Taro, try to locate the target while I figure out a way to enter this little battle."

"As you wish, princess!" Taro replied. He vanished into the crowd, as Rozalin gave a small smile.

'_I'm so glad that I met Adell and his family. Things have just been going great ever since that time…_' She thought. '_I should find the host of this event, and see if I can partake in it._'

* * *

Adell himself had finally made it to the crowd as well. But he couldn't see that Rozalin was there, since the crowd was so big.

"Well, I didn't expect this many people to be here. Must be a real big event," The Red-haired youth said, looking towards the front of the platform that had been built for said event, eyebrows rising. "So, one of those guys on stage is this Ranma that the MC talked about?"

* * *

Currently on the stage, Ranma and Shampoo stared down two people that they thought they wouldn't have to face.

"What the heck are you two doing here?!" Ranma said in shock, frown on his face.

"OH hohohohohohohoho! Isn't it rather obvious, Ranma-darling? We're here to take part in this little challenge!" Kodachi Kuno, (one of the women after Ranma's heart) declared, following her trademark laugh.

"Ah, yes. The Blue Thunder of Furikan High has decided to make an appearance as well!" Tatewaki Kuno(eldest of the two siblings) declared, wooden sword held high abovehis head as a streak of blue lightning clapped from above following his declaration. "This time, you foul sorcerer Saotome, I shall finish you off with mine own two hands!"

"As much as that isn't going to happen," Kodachi began, sending a little glare her brother's way. "I must admit that this would be the perfect time to settle things with you, you Lavender-haired hussy! Once I crush you in front of everyone, Ranma-darling will come to realize that I am truly the better choice for him!"

Shampoo gave a un-lady like snort as she glared at the gymnast. "Shampoo have no idea what Crazy-girl smoking, but must be good, good stuff for her to think she have chance against Shampoo!"

"I gotta agree with the Amazon, 'True Blunder'," Ranma said, crossing his arms as he looked at Tatewaki impassively. "After all, I've beaten you every other time we've fought. So what makes this so different?"

Kuno simply chuckled softly. "That may be true, Ranma Saotome. But the thing that makes this time different is that you've never faced the both of us at the same time. When you feel the wrath of our perfect harmony with each other, you'll be begging for mercy! And at last, both Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl will be mine!"

"Enough talk, brother! It's time for action!" Kodachi declared, leaping into the air and launching a bomb towards the ground.

Ranma and Shampoo quickly jumped backwards to avoid the bomb. But when the bomb impacted with the ground, a thick cloud of smoke developed from it, covering the entire stage.

"Resorting to your old tricks, Kodachi? You'll never win that way!" Ranma taunted.

"Ohhohohohoho! If you think that this smokescreen is just for show, Ranma-darling, then you'll be in for a lot of pain!" Kodachi's voice chortled.

"What crazy-lady meaning?" Shampoo scowled.

But instead of Kodachi answering her, a quick series of air strikes flew from the smokescreen towards the air-born fighters. Ranma barely dodged all of them, while Shampoo got hit by quite a few. Luckily, the strikes weren't too strong, and just stunned the Amazon for a second.

"What the heck was that?" Ranma said, both of them landing back onto the ground.

"Not bad, Saotome! Let's see if you can dodge the next barrage!" Tatewaki's voice sneered from the smokescreen. "Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike Strike!"

More air blasts launched from the smoke, heading towards the pigtailed fighter, who could barely dodge them due to the little visibility he had.

Once the assault halted, Ranma was ready to jump into the deep part of the smoke, both to hide and bring the fight closer to his liking. But before he could take a single step, Kodachi's ribbon soared from deep within the blanket of smoke and wrapped around his legs, nearly causing him to trip.

"Now, my dear brother!" Kodachi chuckled.

"Heh…the game ends!" Tatewaki chuckled darkly.

An entire barrage of air strikes launched directly towards Ranma, who was helpless to do anything about it. He braced himself for impact.

"You no hurt my Airen!" Shampoo shouted, slashing through the ribbon binding Ranma with her bare hands. And with all the fighting experience that the two had gained within their lives, they both jumped out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, Shampoo!" Ranma said as the two landed back onto the ground.

"Is no problem! Shampoo just glad you safe, Ranma!" Shampoo grinned.

"Hey, the smoke's clearing up!" Ranma said, pointing towards the center of the stage.

Indeed, the smoke was finally breaking apart. But what Ranma and Shampoo saw shocked them.

Kodachi and Tatewaki were wearing weird, futuristic-looking helmets over their head and eyes, which were glowing with a creepy-looking green light.

"What the hell…?" Ranma said, looking confused.

"Tsk…! Our secret has been found out, brother!" Kodachi scowled.

"Feh! So what if they know how we were able to see them through the smoke?" Tatewaki sneered. "It doesn't matter. We'll unleash our full power within the smoke cloud this time, and they shan't stand a chance!"

"Nice thinking, brother," Kodachi said. "Except… for one thing."

"And what is that, my twisted sister?" Tatewaki said.

"Ranma-darling and the purple-haired hussy are already right next to us."

Confused, Tatewaki looked down where Kodachi was pointing…and his eyes bugged out when he saw that Ranma and Shampoo were right in front of himself and his sister respectively, Ranma wearing a smirk on his face, and the both of them with their fists reared back.

"Hi, there," Ranma said.

Before the Kuno siblings could do anything, Ranma and Shampoo threw fists into their guts at the speed of light, driving the air right out of them.

"Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire!" Both Ranma and Shampoo shouted.

After the duo delivered 200 strikes each, they both finished with a strong kick to the chins of the Kuno siblings. The demented duo flew out of the ring, and the crowd dispersed as they landed onto the ground. Adell looked down at two, waving his hand in front of their faces.

"Out cold…" The Demon-Hunter mused. "Not bad. Maybe Ranma and this Shampoo will be a decent challenge."

"And there you have it, folks! The powerful duo of Ranma and Shampoo have defeated the two toughest opponents yet! That makes ten teams that they've beaten, and they haven't even broken a sweat! Will they be able to go all the way?" Nabiki shouted into a Microphone. "This is Nabiki Tendo, MC, and I've gotta say, Ranma and Shampoo look unstoppable!"

Adell's ears perked up at the last part. "Wait a minute…did she just say…"

"She's the MC?" Rozalin said, having heard the same thing. "That means that she can enter me into the fray!"

"I think the voice came from that way, princess!" Taro exclaimed, pointing towards the north end of the stage.

"Alright, let's go! It's time for me…"

"To get that money at last!" Adell said, finishing Rozalin's sentence. The both of them rushed towards Nabiki's location as fast as they could.

* * *

Episode 2

Samson's Sparkling Strength!

* * *

"Ugh…w-why…?"

"Sorry, sugar. It's nothing personal," Ukyo said, as the lady she clubbed with her Battle Spatula fell over, knocked out.

"That makes what, the eighth duo that we've taken out so far?" Ryouga asked, throwing the man he knocked out near his fallen partner.

"Judging by all the fallen people behind us, I'd say so," Ukyo replied. "Huh. I think that's all of them."

"But what about that one guy over there?" Ryouga said, pointing towards Sparkling Samson, who had his back turned towards them.

"Well…it doesn't look like there's any more couples here to fight Ranchan. But for all we know, his partner might be freshening up or something," Ukyo said. "We should take him out, just to be safe."

"Alright, I'll take care of it," Ryouga said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. The guy looks like a poser pansy to me, with all those sparkles around him," Ukyo replied. "Just be sure that no one else comes back here until we get on the stage."

"Got it," Ryouga nodded, jogging back towards the fighter entrance to keep lookout.

Once she made sure that Ryouga was watching the back, the chef began to sneak up behind the Sparkling one, Battle Spatula at the ready.

"Nothing personal, sugar, but you gotta be taken out for the sake of my love," Ukyo whispered to herself. "It's not like you'll stand a chance against Ranma-honey anyway, so I'm doing you a favor really."

When she was right behind him, she raised her weapon high above her head. She gave it a few seconds to make sure that he didn't know she was there.

'_Okay…one…two…THREE!'_

Ukyo swung down her spatula as hard and as fast as she could, hoping to knockout the bishounen-looking guy with one hit.

But to her surprise and horror, Samson slid to the side at the very last second; dodging the attack like it was nothing.

Before she could react, Samson slowly turned his head to regard the young woman, face blank with an eyebrow raised.

"And what, pray tell, did you think you were doing?" Samson stated in a bored, yet haughty, tone.

'_Damn! How could I miss?!' _Ukyo cursed herself. She was about to try and talk herself out of this mess, when she noticed Samson shift his focus away from her to look behind her.

"I see. Trying to take out the competition so that you can obtain the glory all for yourself," Samson said. "Not a bad strategy. Sadly for you, that's not going to work on someone like me."

The chef growled a bit. "…Feh. Oh, well. Since that didn't work, I'll have to take you down the old-fashioned way!"

She lifted the spatula up again, and took a battle stance with it. "No hard feelings bub, but you'll haveto go down so that I can save my Ranma from the clutches of that Amazon bimbo!"

With a battle-cry, Ukyo swung the spatula sideways towards Samson's head.

But Samson merely grabbed the weapon in his massive palm, halting the attack. Ukyo's eyes widened as she felt herself being lifted off the ground by her spatula.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, than prepare to be dazzled by my awe-inspiring strength!" Samson declared, before he threw both the spatula and Ukyo near one of the walls of the Tendo Dojo.

Ukyo was stunned for a bit, but she managed to do a mid-air flip, and land against the wall with her feet instead of her head. She used the momentum and launched herself off the wall and towards Samson, throwing a bunch of smaller spatulas towards the man.

Samson snatched them out of the air, and launched them back towards the stunned chef. She was barely able to block them with her Battle Spatula, but when she lowered it, she saw Samson right next to her, fist cocked back.

His movement was so fast that Ukyo could do nothing but brace for impact.

* * *

Ryouga was waiting for Ukyo to take out that Samson character, after he made sure that no one was near the entrance of the dojo.

'_What's taking that girl so long? If that guy is the pansy that Ukyo said he was, then she should be done by now,' _Ryouga thought.

But just as he thought that he should go and check things out, he saw a body flying towards him at high speed.

"What the?!" Ryouga exclaimed, before catching the body in his arms. When he got a closer look at the body, he was shocked to see Ukyo in his arms. She had a large bruise forming on her left cheek, and was barely conscious.

"Ukyo! Ukyo, what happened to you?!" Ryouga shouted.

"Ry…Ryouga…" Ukyo rasped, eyes half-lidded. "Be…be careful. That guy…he's much…much tougher…than I thought…"

The young chef closed her eyes and went limp in Ryouga's arms after that.

"Ukyo!" Ryouga gasped, as his partner in crime lost consciousness.

"It's a pity, really," A voice said, which made Ryouga freeze. "I thought that she'd be much more of a challenge."

Ryouga looked towards the voice and saw Samson, standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and fixing both him and Ukyo with a cool look.

"Now I guess I can see why she needed to sneak up on her opponents. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance in a fair fight," The Sparkling one chuckled with a smirk.

For reasons Ryouga didn't fully understand, hearing this pretty boy pretty much say that Ukyo was a coward who couldn't face someone in a fair fight made him feel…angry.

"What do you know, sparkles?! Ukyo had a job to do! That's the only reason she chose to take the route of sneak attacks! She did it for love!" Ryouga snarled.

"And I suppose that you've taken this route for the same reasons, correct? Well, judging by how easily this girl fell, it simply states that her love was nowhere near strong enough to see her through," Samson sneered. "Now…we shall see if your love triumphs…"

Ryouga gently laid Ukyo down on the floor of the Dojo, before glaring towards Samson and taking a battle stance. "Ready when you are, sparkles…"

"Ho ho ho ho…as you wish…" Samson said, as he began to faintly glow with a red aura…

* * *

"It's getting right down to the end, folks!" Nabiki declared in her microphone. "The amazing duo of Ranma and Shampoo have defeated nearly all comers! More than half of the challengers have been kicked to the way side by this team. Who is left that could possibly stand a chance against this dream team?"

With that, the mercenary sat back into her chair, feeling quite satisfied with how this all turned out. Not only did she make a killing with the ticket fair of this little event she had set up, but she had also (unknown to Akane) set up a little betting pool as well. The odds were certainty in Ranma's favor, but she stood to win the biggest score of her life if the pigtailed martial artist was defeated. Still, the chances of that happening before he took on the Happosai Twins were _very_slim, so she was content with the money she had made already. Even when she gave the reward to the person that managed to take down Happosai, she'd still come out rich!

'_Yes, life is good,'_Nabiki thought, as she laid back and awaited the next match-up.

"Excuse me, miss…?"

"Hmm?" Nabiki went, looking towards where that voice came from. She saw a young boy dressed in the oddest clothing. It looked like the shirt he wore was painted to look just like a cow. …And were those…bull horns on top of his head?

"I…wanted to know if it was too late to enter the competition," The little boy said.

'_This little guy wants to take on someone as strong as Ranma?' _Nabiki thought. Then she shrugged. _'Well, I've seen stranger things. Might as well play along.'_

"So, do you want to take on Ranma?" Nabiki asked the boy.

"Actually, that task would fall to me."

Nabiki looked up and saw none other than Rozalin looking down at her, hands on her hips.

"This is my young servant, Taro. He came with me to witness my crowning moment when I defeat the Demon Happosai, and take the reward money for my own," The demon princess said in a haughty tone, one that put Samson's to shame.

Nabiki didn't respond for a second. She was too distracted by the black wings that were sprouting out of the upper back of the cocky woman.

"…Hello? Are you listening to me?" Rozalin huffed in annoyance, snapping Nabiki out of her thoughts.

"Huh…oh, so you're the one who wants to take on Ranma Saotome?" Nabiki asked.

"That's what I've been saying!" Rozalin said, rolling her eyes.

"…And this little guy is your partner?" Nabiki inquired, looking back down at Taro.

"Hmmm? What's this about a partner? I wanted to defeat this 'Ranma Saotome' on my own! I didn't know you needed a partner," Rozalin said.

"That's okay, princess! I'll be more than happy to fight along-side you and help you get the money for Adell's present!" Taro said with a big grin on his face.

The princess began to blush as she failed her arms around. "It-it's not like that! I just feel sorry for that bumpkin, so I'm trying to help raise money for his family, that's all!"

"Who are _you_ calling a bumpkin?"

Rozalin froze as she heard that voice, that so familiar voice. _'It couldn't be! What would _he_ be doing here of all places?!'_

"Wow, Adell! It's great to see you again, big brother!" Taro said happily.

Rozalin turned around slowly, and her breath caught as she laid eyes upon Adell for the first time in years. He still looked as handsome as ever, maybe even more so with the few extra years that had been added onto his life. He was staring at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face, eyebrow raised.

"A-Adell! What are _you_ doing here?!" Rozalin said.

"Going after the same thing as you, by the looks of it," Adell replied, pulling out his half of the reward poster.

Rozalin blinked for a second, before taking out her own half of the poster.

The two placed them together…and were a bit surprised to see that the reward was bigger than they thought. But what surprised them even more, was the fact that there was not one, but two of the 'demon' that the poster was for.

"So…Demon Twins?" Taro said, looking over Adell and Rozalin's shoulders.

"…I guess so," Adell replied with a sweat drop.

"Humph. Just means more of a challenge," Rozalin stated. "…So, Adell…"

"…Rozalin."

"Since we're both here…we might as well…help each other and split the reward, 50:50."

Adell's eyebrow rose even more. "You, of all people, willing to share? I guess that Taro was a better influence on you than I thought," The Demon Hunter joked.

Rozalin huffed. "Well fine! I'll just take all of the money for myself, if you have _that_hard of a time believing that I can share!" She snapped, whirling away from Adell, arms crossed and head turned upward. She was hiding a small smile at seeing the Battle-manic again.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'll share the money with you!" Adell sighed; shoulders and upper body slumped forward in defeat. But he was hiding a small smile as well.

Nabiki cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the trio. "Well, it's nice to see that the two of you are willing to stand the other for some cash. But I'm afraid that you're too late. All of the spots have been taken."

"You can't be serious!" Adell said.

"Isn't there anyway that we can take part in the fight? Anyway at all?" Rozalin pleaded.

"Sorry, but unless something happens that makes the other competitors unable to compete, there's nothing I can do," Nabiki replied.

Just as she said that, however, a huge explosion came from the Tendo Dojo, creating a huge hole in the side.

"What the heck was that?!" Ranma said in surprise.

Shampoo looked up, and saw that a body was falling towards them. "Ranma, up there!"

Ranma looked up as well, and saw that Ryouga was falling towards them, looking much worse for wear.

"Mr. P!" Ranma shouted, jumping into the air and grabbing Ryouga, before landing down safely.

Ryouga had bruises all over his body. They were on his face, on his chest (his shirt was destroyed during the fight with Samson), and he even had a busted lip and a black swollen eye. He looked ready to join Ukyo in blissful sleep at any moment.

"Ryouga! What on earth happened to you, man?" Ranma said, wincing a bit at how busted up Ryouga looked.

"Ryouga!" Akane shouted, jumping onto the stage. "Who did this to you?!"

But before the Lost boy could answer, the hulking form of Samson came through the same hole that he blasted Ryouga through. And he was dragging the limp form of Ukyo behind him, hair first.

"Ucchan!" Ranma shouted, seeing her be dragged like that. He saw that, while she didn't look anywhere near as beat up as Ryouga did, she still had a rather large bruise on her cheek.

Ranma began to see red. No one, and he meant NO ONE, could treat his friend like that.

"Hey, asshole! What do you think you're doing, dragging Ukyo like that?!" Ranma snarled, glaring at Samson.

Samson snorted. "This little girl, as well as that boy you've got in your arms, took out most of the fighters that were waiting for the chance to take you on. They tried the same thing with me. But as you can see, they paid the price for it. Either way…here's your little girlfriend."

Samson threw Ukyo towards Ranma by her hair, which caused him to drop Ryouga and catch the chef. She was still out cold.

"I have to say, I was disappointed by her. It only took one hit to take this so called fighter down," Samson sneered. "Now I can see why a weak little girl like her had to sneak up behind me to have any chance of taking me down."

Ranma's eyes were overshadowed by his hair. Without a word, Ranma handed Ukyo over to Akane, who took her a little shakily. She could _feel_ Ranma's battle aura seeping through his body. She had never seen him this upset.

"You…bastard," Ranma growled. "You'll pay for this…YOU'LL PAY!"

Without any warning, Ranma dashed towards the smirking Samson. When he got close enough, he unleashed his attack.

"Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire!"

He launched over 100 punches towards the Sparkling one's face. But much to his dismay, Samson blocked each one of them with his fist, moving just as fast as Ranma, if not faster.

"Is that the best you've got, Saotome?" Samson jeered, grabbing both of Ranma's hands in his massive palms. He yanked the boy forward, and hit him with a head butt. Ranma stumbled back a bit, and that allowed Samson to kick him in the stomach and back towards the stage. Ranma flipped over a couple of times, but caught himself in mid-air and landed on his feet. He growled a bit as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"Well, since you're so ready to go, and since every other contender is out for the count, I say that we settle this on stage in front of the entire city!" Samson declared.

The audience cheered to back up his statement. It had been a while since they had seen someone other than Ryouga and Happosai be able to go toe to toe with Ranma.

"I'd love nothing more than to smash that pretty-boy face of yours in," Ranma scowled. "But you don't have a partner, and I doubt Nabiki will bend the rules for someone like you."

Samson's smirk just grew wider…and for some reason he was staring straight at Akane, who was fussing over Ukyo and Ryouga. "Who says that I don't have a partner…?"

All of a sudden, a red glow washed over a shocked Akane's body, which vanished as quickly as it had come. The next thing that happened was that Akane placed Ukyo down unto the ground, than stood up to walk towards Samson. When she was next to him, she took a battle stance, facing Ranma and Shampoo. Her face, the eyes in particular, were completely blank.

"Akane! Why are you acting like you're gonna help that jerk?!" Ranma said in disbelief.

"…" Was the only thing that came from Akane.

"Akane not seem like regular self. Should be screaming and trying knock pretty-boy head off," Shampoo said, keeping an eye on the controlled girl.

"This girl shall do well as my partner for the time being," Samson said, glancing at Akane for a second. "Now we may do battle without any problem."

"Are you nuts!? Release Akane from whatever you're doing to her!" Ranma said.

"I don't think so, Saotome. At least, not until I've had the chance to fight you in front of the entire city. Simply defeat me, and I'll release her from my hold," Samson said, taking his own battle stance. "MC! Begin the next match!"

Nabiki was glaring at Samson. "And why should I do that when you just enslaved my sister?"

Samson smirked back at Nabiki. "Because she is completely under my power. With just one little thought…I could force her to bite through her tongue, and drown in her own blood, and I doubt that you'd want to live with that, would you?"

"Tch…!" Nabiki growled.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into, Adell?" Rozalin asked, looking like she was resisting the urge to pull out some popcorn.

"I have no idea, Rozalin," Adell replied. "But that sparkling guy…I don't think he's human."

"Tell me about it," Taro said, drinking some milk out of a bottle. "Something tells me that we won't play a big part until AFTER Sparkles fights Ranma."

"Which sadly won't be till the next chapter…bummer," Adell sighed.

* * *

Taro: Hi! Taro here, bringing the preview of the next episode with me. An episode that stars…ME!

Hanako: (Blasts him with the goop from her vase) You wish, Tardo! The next episode is all about ME!

Happosai: (Blasts her with his firecracker bombs) Don't think so, ya little brat! We still need to get past the Yakuza with the Bazookas!

Happosai, Hanako and Taro: (Get into a large fight cloud)

Ranma: (Sighs) Next episode: Ranma and Shampoo Vs Samson and Akane: Otherworldly Power.

* * *

And that's all for now. Catch you next continue! Sorry for the delay!


	4. Ep 3: Bishounen Style of Martial Arts!

Ranma ½: Netherworld Scramble!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

Pantyhose Taro's eyebrow rose as he saw the new developments that had taken place.

Who knew that there was someone in this shoddy tournament that could actually defeat the likes of Ukyo and Ryouga? Even though P. Taro knew that neither of the two were a match for his cursed form on their own, he still knew that they were two of the strongest people in all of Nerima. Anyone who could take them down without getting injured at all was nothing to sneeze at.

Still, this could work out in his favor. As much as he loathed to admit it, the cross dresser had gotten good since the last time they met. Damn good. Ranma was even able to defeat him in his weaker girl form, despite him being in his cursed form.

Yes…this could work out perfectly.

"If what that sparkling guy said is true, then he's the only fighter left to take on Ranma. In that case…"

Pantyhose Taro smirked an evil smirk.

"I'll just wait until after the two of them beat the tar out of each other, then I'll demolish the winner. Even if the girls don't get caught in the crossfire, they'll be child's play compared to Ranma and this new guy. Then, once no one else is left, they'll have no choice but to let me take on Happosai. And with this…"

P. Taro hefted up a large container of water, quietly chuckling to himself.

"…That old bastard will have no choice but to finally give me a better name…or he'll die a slow and painful death…heh heh heh heh…"

* * *

Chapter 3

The Bishounen Style of Martial Arts!

* * *

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day, Ranma Saotome," Samson said, running his hand through his gorgeous blond locks (and making the females within the audience squeal, except for Rozalin, of course). "Ever since I've come to this town three months ago, I've been trying to make a name for myself. A name as the most powerful and beautiful man in the world! But sadly, all that anyone seems capable of talking about is you and your wild antics."

"My heart is breaking for you, pal," Ranma sneered, glaring daggers through the Bishie. "You want to be known in the world? When I'm done, the world won't even remember you. But at least you can give me your name, so I'll remember the man whose ass I gave the biggest kicking to."

"How droll. But very well. You may call me Sparkling Samson, Master of the Bishounen School of Martial Arts. The style of fighting I've crafted makes use of strength, cunning and especially one's looks to defeat an opponent. I'd offer to teach you this style right after I use it to wipe the floor with your smug ass, but you're a bit too…rough and plain to ever unlock its true potential," Samson said with a smug smirk.

"Feh, like I'd ever want to look anywhere near as…girly as you, buddy," Ranma scoffed. "I'm gonna tell you this once. Let Akane go from whatever hold you have on her, or I'll make you regret it."

"Like I said, simply beat me, and I'll return her to you. Besides, she'll be useful in keeping that Amazon from interfering in our fight," Samson replied.

"Excuse Shampoo? You crazy if you think Pervert-girl any match for Shampoo at all!" Shampoo growled, appalled at the very idea.

"Well, we'll see during the match, now won't we?" Samson said simply. He turned towards Nabiki. "Well…what are you waiting for? Start the match, already."

Nabiki was torn. She was used to having things go her own way, with everything happening because she made it so. But then along comes this handsome bastard, and everything began to unravel around her. She was loathing giving in to Sparkles' demands, but he held her sister's life in his hands.

She had no choice. Hopefully Ranma made good on his words, and kicked the crap out of him. As soon as Akane was safe, she could take her revenge on him then.

"…Very well," Nabiki said. "Ranma and Shampoo VS Samson and Akane. Begin!"

The second Nabiki ended her sentence, Samson turned towards the stoic Akane. "Akane-channn… be a dear and eliminate this bothersome Amazon, would you?" Samson asked with a dazzling smile, pearly whites shining bright.

Akane gained a tiny blush on her otherwise expressionless face. "Yes, Samson-sama. I shall obey you…" She replied in a monotone, before vanishing in a puff of dust.

Before anyone could say anything, Akane reappeared right in front of Shampoo, throwing a powerful jab.

"Ugh!" Shampoo went, barely blocking the attack with her arm. _'So fast…!'_

Akane didn't give the Amazon a chance to counterattack. She began unleashing a quick volley of kicks, forcing Shampoo to back away from her while blocking them all.

"What the…since when did Akane get that good?" Ranma said, not believing what he was seeing.

"An opening!" Samson shouted, throwing a downwards punch towards Ranma.

Ranma sensed it at the last second and jumped away, making the Sparkling One strike the ground and leave a good sized crater where Ranma had stood before.

Ranma quickly landed back onto the ground and rushed towards Samson, firing off nearly 100 punches a second.

Samson blocked or dodged them until he saw another opening. He jumped into the air after the last punch, and then came back down for an Ax Kick aimed for Ranma's head. Ranma dodged it by leaping into the air himself, lashing out with a kick towards the Handsome Man's face. But Samson simply grabbed his foot, and then threw him across the stage. Ranma recovered in mid-air, and landed on his feet, quite a distance away from Samson as they stared each other down again.

The audience was in awe at the show of skill between Ranma and this newcomer. Or rather, they were impressed that the newcomer could keep up with Ranma, considering that they had seen Ranma fight plenty of times in the past and knew what he was capable of.

"Humph. Not bad, sparkles," Ranma said reluctantly.

"But of course," Samson replied. "Of course, this is just simply a tiny portion of my might. Here's a fun fact; your little pal Ryouga made me have to use a quarter of my full strength to defeat him. Think you can make me go all the way, Saotome?"

"Heh, I don't care if you use two-hundred percent of your power, you're going down no matter what!" Ranma said with a vicious smirk.

"We shall see, Saotome…but how about we cut the witty banter short and get serious?" Samson replied, taunting Ranma with a 'bring it' hand gesture.

"Ya took the words right outta my mouth, pretty boy!" Ranma shouted, rushing towards Samson to begin round 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shampoo was still trying to fend off the quick strikes of the entranced Akane.

'_Damn it! How did Akane get so fast?' _Shampoo thought, her dodging attempts exerting more energy than usual since she was still feeling the damage from Kuno's Sword Strikes._ 'She was nowhere near this good before…that bastard Samson must have something to do with it!'_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Shampoo ducked a sideways kick aimed towards her face, and tried to counter with a sweep kick, hoping to knock Akane to the ground so that she could restrain her. But the Tendo Tomboy hopped over the sweep kick, then dove towards her with both hands clasped together, intending to smash them on her head.

The Amazon leaped away, Akane's hands crashing onto the stage and causing a mini crater.

Shampoo noticed the state of the stage. The damage that Samson and Akane were causing to it would cause it to break apart sooner or later, and that just wouldn't do. It would be one thing to lose by being knocked out, but simply getting kicked out of the stage would be embarrassing, and it wouldn't take much to get thrown out of a half-there stage.

"Shampoo have no choice," The Amazon said, still in mid-air as she pulled out her trademark twin Chui from out of nowhere. "Shampoo would say that she sorry for this…but that be big fat lie."

Shampoo dived down towards the impassive Akane, one of her Chui poised to strike the tomboy and send her flying out of the stage.

But Akane pulled out her own weapons…twin mallets. She blocked the strike with one of the mallets, and then countered with the other one.

Shampoo did the same with her Chui, and soon the two began dueling with the weapons like they were wielding swords.

* * *

"Huh. These people aren't half-bad," Adell said, watching the fights closely.

"Yeah. Kinda makes you wannna fight them yourself, doesn't it, Adell?" Taro said with a knowing look.

"O-of course not!" Adell denied. "I just know that I have to win that prize money, no matter what, so I might as well get to know how powerful they are, that's all!

"Come now, Adell. We both know your love for battle quite well at this point so just admit it, you battle maniac. I thought that lying wasn't 'Your Style'," Rozalin said with half-lidded eyes.

"…Humph," Adell grunted, turning his attention back towards the match and refusing to comment.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Now things are starting to look interesting!" Happo said, chugging down some soda.

"Indeed, brother! Not only is that uppity brat Ranma finally set up for the beating of a life time, but the battle between Akane-chan and Colonge's little spit-fire of a granddaughter is quite the treat to watch as well!" Sai said, munching on some popcorn.

"Oh yeah, nothing like watching a high-powered cat fight!" Happo cackled. He gained an evil little gleam in his eye the next second. "Say, Sai…I just had a devious little thought…"

"Lay it on me, brother!" Sai said.

"Well…Nabiki-chan never did say that outside interference was against the rules…" Happo said with an evil grin. One that was matched by Sai.

"A very good point…a very good point indeed!" Sai replied.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You go after the ladies, and I'll make Ranma's match a bit more…challenging. Agreed?" Happo said.

"You got it!" Sai replied. The two gave each other a hi-five, and then zipped off towards opposite sides of the stage.

* * *

"Wow, Tendo. Your daughter has improved over the past few days, hasn't she?" Genma said, impressed at how the Tomboy was holding her own against the Amazon.

"Yes, I must agree, Saotome. This must be the best that she's ever been!" Soun replied. "I wonder what kind of extensive training she's gone through. …And I wonder why she didn't use it to knock that sparkling young man's head off?"

"…Wait. Are you saying that you didn't train her yourself?" Genma inquired, turning to look at his friend.

"I simply don't have the time for such a thing," Soun replied. _'Nor the heart ever since…that day.'_

"Hmmm. Do you suppose that it has something to do with the red glow that washed over Akane before the match began?" Genma said.

"Who knows? All we can hope for is that my Akane gets out of this mess unscathed. Ranma had better defeat Samson quickly…"

* * *

"Hmmm?" Adell grunted, watching the Happosai twins run towards the different sides of the stage. "So that's what they look like in real life…"

"What are you staring at, Adell?" Rozalin said, looking over his shoulder. "Oh…so that is the demon that we've come after…strange, he looked much more repulsive on the poster."

"I know what you mean. He doesn't even have pointy ears," Taro said.

"Well, that doesn't matter. But they look like they're up to something…" Adell replied.

"Indeed. …Should we do something to stop them?" Rozalin said.

"Let's see what they do first. If they try anything dangerous, then we'll stop them," Adell replied, crossing his arms.

"Does lighting those old-school bombs count as dangerous?" Taro asked, pointing at the Happosai Twins doing just that, ready to launch their Happo-Fire Burst attack.

Adell's eyes went wide. "What does he think he's doing? He could really hurt someone with those!" Without another word, Adell rushed towards one of the twins.

"…There he goes," Taro said.

"Sigh…I swear, he jumps head first into battle every time…" Rozalin said, shaking her head. "Well, better get Noble Rose ready."

* * *

In the middle of the stage, both pairs of opponents were locked in a test of strength. Ranma and Samson had their hands locked around each other's hands, and were trying to bring the other down to his knees. Meanwhile, Akane was trying to force Shampoo out of the ring, pushing against her Chui with her Mallet.

"Incoming, sonny boy!" Happo said, arms filled with his homemade firecracker bombs.

"The old freak…!" Ranma grunted, a drop of sweat running down his cheek.

"What is he doing?" Samson growled.

"Aiyaah! We about get blown away!" Shampoo said.

"Right ya are, lovely lady!" Sai cackled, his own arms filled with bombs.

"Take this! HAPPO-FIRE STORM!" Both of the twins shouted, tossing the bombs towards the fighters.

There were too many of them. The fighters couldn't escape the blast without leaving the stage, so they simply braced themselves.

But before the bombs could find their mark, Adell, covered in flames, tore through half of them at great speed, making them explode.

As for the other half, Rozalin simply shot all of them with her Noble Rose, making them explode before they could hit the others.

"What?" The Happosai twins shouted.

The rest of the fighters (still locked in their little contest) had wide eyes at the display.

"Who is that guy?" Ranma said, watching him land on his feet in a leaning position.

Shampoo saw Rozalin rush towards Adell, and caught the guns in her hands.

"That must be one who shoot bombs out of sky!" Shampoo said.

"Why you…" Happo growled towards Adell. "How dare you ruin my fun! Just who do you think you are, punk?"

Adell slowly stood up straight, and turned towards Happosai. He opened his mouth to speak…

And some music began to play out of nowhere (1).

"…Huh?" Adell went. "Where is that music coming from?

After looking around a bit, he saw that Taro was holding a radio above his head, which was playing the theme.

"What are you doing, Taro?" Adell said, hands on his hips with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'm just making you look cooler, big brother!" Taro cheered. "Don't mind me! Keep going!"

"…Fine," Adell said, sweat drop on the back of his head. He cleared his throat, and glared over towards the old freak twins. "You call tossing freaking BOMBS towards people in the middle of an official fight _fun_? Where I come from, we call that _cheating_ pal. And there's nothing I hate more than cheating!"

"It's true," Rozalin said, skidding to a stop next to the Battle Maniac. "Adell's really big on all that stuff. Honor before Reason, and all that."

Happo and Sai were about to give the red-haired bastard a piece of their minds before they recognized the busty blond woman before them.

"Say…you're that woman that we saw coming out of that portal!" Sai exclaimed.

"Which means…you must be the boy that that old crone Cologne warned me about!" Happo said, pointing towards Adell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, old man. All I do know is that I'm not gonna let you interfere in this match!" Adell said with a determined look.

"Feh. You gonna try and fight us, boy?" Happo growled, getting into a fighting stance.

Ranma's ears perked up at this statement. He was about to protest, before he heard Adell's next words.

"I'd love to. But, I never muscle in on someone else's potential fights. That's just not my style," Adell replied, crossing his arms. "But I _am_ serious about keeping you from interfering. Me and Rozalin will take on whoever wins this last match, beat 'em fair and square, _then_ take you on."

"Heh. I'll thank you for stopping that old freak from costing me the match, but fat chance trying to beat me after I'm through with this clown!" Ranma scoffed towards Adell.

Adell turned towards Ranma, pounding his fist into his palm. "We won't know until the time comes, won't we?"

"Feh. Fine, we don't really care who we fight in the end. We'll win no matter what!" Happo and Sai sneered.

Adell shrugged. "We'll see," he replied simply. He turned back towards Ranma and gave a little nod of his head.

Ranma returned the gesture, and focused his attention back onto the scowling Samson. "Well, Sparkles, where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to hand you your ass on a silver platter!"

"Pah. I think you mean that I was about to show the whole of Nerima just how weak and inelegant you really are, Saotome!" Samson said with a smug grin. He turned towards the still struggling Akane and Shampoo. "Akane-chan, do stop holding back. Finish off this Amazon."

"Yes, Samson-sama…" Akane said. She jumped away from Shampoo, causing the girl's Chui to impact the stage. Once she landed, she launched one of her mallets towards the Amazon like a boomerang, rushing right behind it with her second mallet ready to strike.

Shampoo struck away the boomerang-like mallet with one of her Chui, and saw Akane rushing towards her with the other mallet. She brought up both Chui in a defense position.

But Akane, when she got close enough, took a diving lunge towards her, mallet poised like a spear. The impact was so strong that it launched both Akane and Shampoo clear off of the stage and into a near-by wall, shattering it like glass.

"Akane! Shampoo!" Ranma shouted out, worried about both girls.

"You should really pay attention…" Samson began, lifting a surprised Ranma up by both arms. "…WHERE YOU'RE LOOKING!" The Sparkling one finished, slamming Ranma hard enough into the stage that it created a crater shaped after the pig-tailed boy. He then tossed Ranma towards the edge of the stage, the Gender Bender bouncing a couple of times before landing on his feet. He winced as he rubbed his stomach, which took most of the force of the slam.

Once the smoke cleared from Akane and Shampoo's collision with the wall, they were both shown being knocked out for the time being.

"Akane…!" Ryouga groaned, still conscious but unable to move from his laid out position.

"Akane/Shampoo!" Both Soun and Mousse shouted, rushing towards the fallen girls.

Mousse got there first, grabbing Shampoo in a powerful embrace. "You'll be alright, Shampoo. A nice herbal bath will fix you right up!"

"Do I look like Shampoo to you, young man?" Soun growled, trying to get out of the blind boy's hug.

Mousse blinked, pulled out his glasses, and put them on. Once he saw who he was hugging, he punted Soun away from himself, screaming, "You're not Shampoo!"

"Both Akane and Shampoo have touched the ground! That means that they are both out of the match!" Nabiki declared.

As soon as she said that, the blank look on Akane face faded away, and she looked to be simply asleep.

"Well, since that girl fulfilled her purpose, I don't really have any more use for her," Samson said, running his hand through his blond hair and making sparkles come out of nowhere. "Congratulations, Saotome. Your little fiancé is now free from my spell. _You_, on the other hand, have far worse in store for you."

"Humph. You just got in a lucky shot with that slam. But now that you've freed that uncute tomboy, I can go all out on your ass! You just made a big mistake, sparkles," Ranma growled.

"Hardly. The reason I took over Akane-chan was to get that Amazon out of the way. I simply abhor harming women when I have a choice about the matter," Samson replied, running his hand through his hair again and creating even more sparkles. "Now **I **can go all out against you…"

"Alright then, hit me with your best shot!" Ranma taunted, rushing towards the Bishie.

"As you wish. Allow me to show you one of the many devastating attacks that only a true master of the Bishounen School of Martial Arts can use!" Samson chuckled, this time putting both of his hands inside his hair. He ran them through the hair upwards, and flung them above his head, a shower of sparkles bursting forth. They shimmered in the air, giving him an almost luminescent glow.

"Have a taste of this, Saotome! Bishie Sparkle Storm!" The Sparkling one shouted out, thrusting his arms towards Ranma. As soon as he did, the sparkles surrounding him flew towards the pig-tailed Martial Artist at high speed.

Ranma snorted at the girly-looking attack. "Is that the best you've got, pretty boy?" he sneered, leaping over the tidal wave of sparkles. He dove towards the impassive Samson, ready to unleash a barrage of fists to take him out for good. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Samson didn't reply. He simply grinned, his teeth giving off a shine…one that grew large rather quickly.

Everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by the incredibly bright shine that Samson's pearly white teeth displayed. Unfortunately, Ranma was caught right in the middle of it all, and had to clutch at his eyes as a searing pain tore through them.

"Ugggh…dammit, my eyes…!" Ranma cursed, rubbing at them.

He never saw the sparkles changing direction until it was too late.

They sliced his body with nearly thousands of tiny cuts, making him scream in pain as the blood began to flow. And they pushed him towards a very satisfied Samson.

"Say good night, Saotome!" Samson crowed, before firing off an uncountable number of punches into Ranma's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He finished off with a kick that landed square on Ranma's jaw, making him snap his neck back as he flew high into the air before he crashed on the middle of the stage in a heap.

"Pah. Too easy," Samson remarked as the light began to fade away. But what he saw made him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Ranma, bruised and bloodied, slowly got back to his feet, glaring at The Sparkling One all the while.

"Hmmm…not bad. You seem to have more strength than I thought, Saotome. Not even your little friend Ryouga was able to recover from that attack," Samson remarked. He gave off an evil grin. "But I can tell that it took quite a bit out of you. You won't last much longer."

"S-stuff it…I don't need to do a whole lot to defeat YOU…I'll finish this with one last attack…!" Ranma panted, struggling to stay standing.

"Big talk from someone bleeding as much as you. Let's see you back it up," Samson laughed gallantly.

'_I've only got one shot at this…if I mess it up, I'm history!' _Ranma thought.

"Let's end this!" Ranma shouted, giving a 'bring it' gesture with his hand.

"You have taken the words right out of my mouth!" Samson replied, rushing towards Ranma for the last time…

To be continued…

* * *

Taro: Hey all! Taro here, ready to show off the preview of the next chapter! And it marks the time that Princess, Adell and me finally take a major role in the plot!

Rozalin: It's about time.

Taro: The match between Sparkling Samson and Ranma Saotome finally comes to an end! Who shall be victorious, and face off against the unstoppable Battle Couple of Princess and Adell?

Adell: Whoa, Whoa, we're not a couple!

Rozalin: I agree! We may not be enemies anymore, but we're certainly not going out or anything like that!

Taro: Whoever Princess and Adell fight in the next chapter, it's sure to be a blast! Next time on Ranma ½: Netherworld Scramble! Chapter 4: The Blazing style of Demon Hunter Adell! Don't miss it!

Rozalin/Adell: We're serious about not being a couple!

* * *

And that's all for this chapter! Sorry about the delay. And for those reading this for any parings, let me just say right now that the only paring set in stone is Adell/Rozalin. I might pair Akane (who'll get a bigger role in this story) with somebody, but it won't be with Ranma OR Ryouga, just so you know. Hope you enjoyed, and catch you next continue!


End file.
